


Cultural Exchange

by esmerod



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Artefacts, Alien Biology, Angst, Bodyswap, Handholding, M/M, Nipple Play, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod
Summary: "It had all started with that delegation from the Gamma Quadrant that had gifted Sisko with a statue slash artwork-nobody-really-knew-what-to-make-of. The commander had thanked them politely and due to its size decided that the thing titled Cultural Exchange should be displayed on the promenade. So far so good, and in itself nothing unusual, if only the artwork slash statue hadn't turned out to be quite literal with its given title and switched everyone within a hundred-meter radius with the person standing closest to them. And when Julian said switched, he literally meant body-switched!"
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Cultural Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Star Trek Bingo 2020, bodyswap prompt

Julian stood in front of the mirror, studying his reflection. It was so familiar, yet so foreign. He observed the movement, how when he turned to the side, a more rotund silhouette greeted him. There was so much body and so much skin, it almost felt as if he couldn't quite fill it out. He ran grey hands over his sides, the tactile sensation of the fabric underneath his fingers different but so very much the same. It was maddening.

He sighed and took a step back. It wasn't that he didn't like what he saw, he did. It just wasn't his body, and he'd really have preferred it on another person - or in this case a very specific person: Garak

It had all started with that delegation from the Gamma Quadrant that had gifted Sisko with a statue slash artwork-nobody-really-knew-what-to-make-of. The commander had thanked them politely and due to its size decided that the thing titled _Cultural Exchange_ should be displayed on the promenade. So far so good, and in itself nothing unusual, if only the artwork slash statue hadn't turned out to be quite literal with its given title and switched everyone within a hundred-meter radius with the person standing closest to them. And when Julian said switched, he literally meant body-switched!

It had been a complete disaster. Panic had broken out, some people lost consciousness either before or immediately after the switch. But mostly there had been a lot of screaming. And he as Deep Space Nine's CMO had barely been able to do anything about it because nobody recognized him anymore, much less considered listening to him because he was stuck in Garak's Cardassian body.

Under normal circumstances he would have considered that a unique and highly educational opportunity, but as things were, the station was in upheaval. It had been Dax's, or in this case Sisko's, stern intervention that had re-established some semblance of order. They were probably lucky that Dax held almost as much sway over DS9's populace as the commander himself, because had he switched with, let's say, Rom, that attempt at curt yet reassuring order yelling would most certainly have failed.

Julian started massaging his forehead and stopped again immediately. The lack of skin under his fingers was disconcerting, yet at the same time feeling the ridges adorning Garak' s face was so intriguing. He traced them with the tips of his fingers and shuddered. They were more sensitive than he'd expected.

Almost guiltily he lowered his hand again. He shouldn't be examining Garak's body without its owner having a say in it and still lying unconscious on an infirmary biobed. Garak was one of those candidates that after the initial switch had fainted and hadn't woken up since. There were quite a few of those people. Nobody knew what caused it and how it could be fixed. Physically speaking there was nothing wrong with them. Julian had checked them himself; and even though he might not look like Dr Julian Subatoi Bashir anymore, he was still very much capable of reading a medical tricorder. He had counterchecked with his own results, with the data from the databanks, and with everybody who wanted a check-up - which had been the whole station. But that didn't change anything and meant that from a medical perspective nothing was wrong with any of them. Or at least not more wrong than they had been before the arrival of the _Cultural Exchange_.

Quark in Major Kira's body had suggested they should destroy the statue. And Major Kira in Quark's body had agreed. But that was probably the only thing those two had been in accordance with. They were, while not the weirdest, one of the most volatile switches that had occurred. And unfortunately, they were both awake to complain about what the other was doing with their body. Kira had, understandably, refused to let Quark retreat to his quarters with her body, and Quark in mock indignation had groused that Kira was prejudiced against him and that he wouldn't stand for such blatant Ferengi discrimination. It meant that they both had to sleep in the bar.

And to make matters worse, the all-watchful eye of Constable Odo was missing. The changeling had just like all the others been subjected to the newest weirdness aboard their space station and traded places with Chief O'Brian. And while DS9 might be one shapeshifting Constable short, it was Miles who had really drawn the short straw. Forced into a changeling's body, he had been completely unable to hold any form. He lacked Odo's experience and was now in a bucket, wasting his time away as a puddle of goo. Julian really didn't envy him.

All in all, he'd actually drawn a rather fortunate lot with Garak. It only really worried him that the Cardassian hadn't woken up. Yet at the same time the notion of what might happen if Garak woke up in his body and started noticing certain irregularities was another thing gnawing on his mind, but Julian tried to put it off as a worry for another day. For the moment, the general question why some people, including Garak, stayed unconscious was much more pressing.

He took a deep breath and left the mirror behind, walking over to the infirmary's main hall. There were fourteen unconscious people there. Nurse Jabara had done her best to screen their vitals and make them as comfortable as possible, but stuck in Morn's body, she was apparently suffering from some gastric difficulties and it led to her demanding an early night. Julian fully agreed with her, being Lurian could have its downsides.

He sat down next to Garak's biobed. He looked peaceful – or rather Julian Bashir's body looked peaceful. Julian couldn't get over just how weird it was seeing himself in such a position, and it made him hesitate whether or not he should…

Eventually he huffed and shook his head at himself. He extended his hand and took Garak's. It felt warm and looked almost delicate when compared to a Cardassian's powerful scaled claw.

This was all just so weird.

He stroked the warm brown skin and hoped some of it was conveyed to the person dwelling underneath it right now. He wanted Garak to feel that he was safe, that Julian would do anything in his power to help him – even though he wasn't quite sure if it really was within his power.

Kira and Quark passed his window, whispering agitatedly. Julian didn't quite pick up what they were saying but it didn't seem that important. They were probably bickering about Quark's inappropriateness again. What he could see though was that they were gesturing wildly. Julian raised an eyebrow, his gaze following them as they moved away. They were a weird pair.

But then, so were he and Garak. His face contorted into a self-deprecating grin. It didn't feel quite right on Garak's features, the Cardassian biology probably missing a few important muscles to get the expression right. Julian sighed, his attention returning to the prone body in front of him. He really didn't know what to do. He squeezed Garak's hand, trying one last time to express his support before he let go and got up.

Then, noises caught his attention. It came from the direction Kira and Quark had gone off to. There was shouting and a crashing sound.

"What are you fools doing?!" That was Chief O'Brian's voice, meaning that Constable Odo had already arrived at the scene of the crime. "The Commander told you not to touch the _Cultural Exchange_!"

Then there was more shouting. Julian didn't really need to hear the details to get that Kira and Quark had made good on their threat to destroy the statue. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be the key to solving their problem. He regarded his grey hands and turned them around. They still looked entirely Cardassian. So, no change there. He balled them to fists, the sharp fingernails digging into the softer flesh of his palms until they left little crescent shaped indentations.

Julian studied them with a kind of perverse fascination, until a rustling sound interrupted him and made him whirl around in alarm. Some of his patients had started moving. He rushed back to Garak's side; whose vitals had also begun showing signs of increased activity. He commed nurse Jabara.

After a few minutes, the infirmary was filled with astonished and confused mumbling. The awakened patients experienced now what for all the others had already become the new normal, so Julian had to go through the whole spiel of reassurance and hand-holding again. It didn't bother him as much as the first time, because at least the aspect of the completely unexplainable and untreatable unconsciousness was out of the way and that gave him some hope. It also helped that he could throw a glance in Garak's direction every once in a while, who was now sitting on his biobed, observing the whole situation with curious interest.

"Doctor Bashir," he said when Julian finally had a free moment to go over there.  
  
"Garak," he retorted with something that he hoped was his usual smile.  
  
Garak shook his head. "Forgive me, Doctor, but it doesn't quite work on my face."  
  
Julian raised a confused eye ridge. "What doesn't work?"  
  
"The boyish smile."

Julian chuckled in response. "I see your wit hasn't suffered."  
  
"A natural gift, I'm afraid," he winked. It was a gesture Julian had never seen Garak use before, still he asked, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. As well as any strapping young human of thirty can hope to feel."

Julian grimaced. "That's just our newest madness aboard Deep Space Nine."  
  
"I'd figured as much. The statue?"  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
"Any idea as to how this," Garak gestured down on himself, "can be undone?"  
  
"None so far, unfortunately."

"I see," Garak said, nodding to himself. Sitting on the biobed in nothing but some scrub, he looked vulnerable. It really was the strangest sight, but he didn't get the chance to ponder it any longer when his comm badge peeped.

_"Odo to Bashir."_

"Bashir here."

_"Doctor, we'd require your assistance on the promenade. It's not a particularly urgent case but your presence is … demanded."_

Bashir furrowed the brow he no longer had. Not urgent but still demanded? Well, that sounded mysterious. "I better check it out then," he said to Garak with an apologetic smile.

The mysterious not-emergency turned out a split lobe that Kira had suffered when she and Quark toppled over the statue on the promenade. While the major herself was rather blasé about the whole thing, Quark would absolutely not stand for the scarring he would have to bear if the wound wasn't treated immediately.

Odo observed the whole thing while he repeatedly threatened both of them with arrest and tried – rather unsuccessfully, one might add – to guilt-trip the major for so thoughtlessly destroying the _Cultural Exchange_. Upon Julian's remark that the statue's destruction had actually resulted in all the comatose patients waking up, he only uttered a gruff hmpf, which didn't have quite the usual effect in O'Brian's baritone.

Julian returned to the infirmary only to find it empty. Nurse Jabara informed him that all the patients had been healthy and therefore been sent back to their quarters. Which left him with a bit of a dilemma. Should he go to Garak's or not? He kind of felt there was more to discuss than they got the chance to before, but would it be too intrusive?

Eventually, he decided to just go for it. He crossed the habitat ring and rang to door chime, only to be faced with a closed door. A quick look at the shop didn't reveal much, the windows dark, so Julian was left with a feeling a dissatisfaction and the only option of retreating to his own quarters.

To his big surprise though he was greeted by the sight of a somewhat skimpily-clad Garak trying – and failing – to hastily wrestle a shirt over his head.

"Don't get dressed on my account," he joked, "there's nothing I haven't seen before." He took a seat on his couch, deliberately putting his feet up. Garak's keen gaze was following him all the while.

"Forgive me, Doctor, for taking up residence in your quarters. But my own security measures wouldn't allow me into mine – or at least not without taking a few wall panels apart. And I felt Chief O'Brian wouldn't be too pleased about that." His tone was pleasant while he took a seat next to Julian, who nodded in acquiescence. He didn't believe a word but that didn't matter.

"You're welcome here. Though I have to ask: What were you doing with my shirt? You are aware you're wearing it the wrong way round?"

Garak blushed, or rather Julian's body did, because the doctor was pretty sure the real Garak was incapable of such a feat. He glossed it over with a light chuckle before and fixed the shirt while throwing Julian a look from under his lashes. It made Julian, in turn, feel rather hot.

"I was checking out what else your body had to offer, apart from impeccable health, great vision and climate appropriate temperature control."

"I beg your pardon," Julian sputtered. "You did what?"

"I peeked, Doctor. I hope you can forgive me," Garak said with the most innocent yet mischievous smile. It had quite the effect. Julian needed a moment to compose himself.

"Well, and to what conclusion have you come?"

"Far too smooth, Doctor. And what's the purpose of these," he pointed to his covered nipples, "I thought only the females of your species lactated?"

"Oh yeah, those." Julian scratched his head, an in itself very human gesture that always seemed to put Garak off. "They're a bit of evolutionary baggage. Useless but not detrimental in any way. We actually develop them in the womb before the embryo starts showing any distinct signs of being male or female."

"Fascinating, Doctor. But don't they do anything at all?" Garak's long fingers grazed them over the shirt, it made it hard for Julian to tear his gaze away. He felt himself swallow.

"Well, they can also be sensitive to stimulation, under certain circumstances."

"Hmm I see. So, if I do this," he circled one of them with his fingertips, "I should be feeling something? I must be doing it wrong then, because this is rather underwhelming." He looked at Julian with big eyes. The expression wasn't very Garak, still Julian recognized the put-on feature immediately for what it was. He chuckled.

"Maybe I should demonstrate. Take off the shirt."

Garak complied willingly, with his exposed skin immediately forming goosepimples. He observed the change with astonishment. "Why does it do that? That didn't happen before?"

"It's a reaction to a change in temperature. Occasionally it can also happen as a sign of great elation." He regarded Garak intently. "Seeing as the temperature in here is rather toasty, one has to wonder which one it is."

The corners of Garak's lips curled up. "You tell me. After all, you are the medical professional, Doctor. Now back to these," he pointed at his nipples. "Another overly sensitive human extravagance?"

"Hmmm it might work better if someone else helps it along." He lifted his hands and guided them to Garak's chest, slowly circling his grey fingertips around the tender nubs. The torso underneath his fingers tensed and Garak sucked in a breath. His eyes were trained on Julian.

"What do you say now, my dear Mr Garak? More intense, less of a silly human extravagance?"

The Adam's apple in Garak's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "Oh Doctor, these are nothing but an indulgence, the sensation minuscule at best…"

He was interrupted by Julian pinching one of his nipples, it left him gasping in surprise. The doctor chuckled. "Don't judge too hastily."

Garak grimaced yet was at the same time leaning into the touch. "I can see you have some more aces up your sleeve." Then after a moment he added, "what about my body, Doctor? Haven't you been curious too?"

Julian paused in his ministrations. He looked at Garak and the playful expression set on the all too familiar features. "I…, " he hesitated, "I've had a rather busy day."

One of Garak's borrowed eyebrows rose. "Oh really, Doctor? So busy you never got the chance for a little looksie?"

"Well…" he felt like he'd been caught. It did something weird to this Cardassian body. He lowered his gaze and tried not to focus on the heat that seemed to be pooling right underneath the scales. "Of course, I have a medical interest."

"Uh-huh." Garak had just sidled up to him. It caused his already elevated heartbeat to reverberate through his whole body.

"I made sure everything was in order and your body in a healthy condition."

"Only a little check-up then, Doctor? That seems uncharacteristically minimalistic of you. Wouldn't you want to gather all the data available and examine the specific inner workings of the Cardassian physique? It's a unique opportunity, after all."

Julian nodded. "Oh yes, it is." He looked up and searched Garak's face. "But I felt it was far more appropriate to do it in its owner's presence."

"Very thoughtful of you, Doctor." His hands were on Julian's thighs now. "And I fully consent to all the medical research you feel inclined to do. It's for science, after all."

"For science, yes."

They stared at each other, and then Garak was on him. Their lips crashed together, and Julian could feel a hot slender body climbing atop of him, straddling his lap. The heat underneath his skin was so intense, it almost felt as if it was bursting through the seams of his scales. He moaned into Garak's mouth, his hands all the while roaming the muscled back. The weird narcissistic thought flared up in his mind that this was a very nice back indeed and he should pay more attention to it, just in case he ever got it back – but then, every thought died. 

Garak had put his hands on Julian's neck ridges and it was blindingly intense. A breathless moan escaped him, and Garak looked pleased. He leant in, his lips now paying attention to the individual scales. It was…

Julian didn't really have the words for it. He could do nothing but lean back and let the Cardassian have his wicked way with him. Of course, he'd read about the sensitivity of the neck ridges before, but he'd never quite imagined it like this.

"Garak," he panted.

"Enjoying yourself, Doctor?" His smile was more than smug. "You should get out of that tunic. As much as I appreciate you in some sensible clothing, I don't think it'd be helpful for our study."

Julian nodded somewhat dazedly and got to helping the eager hands that were already pawing at the hem of his top. They wrestled it over his head and Julian immediately felt the exposure to the air. It was an onslaught that made him shudder and Garak chuckle. "Quite sensitive, aren't we?"

He put his hands on Julian's pectorals, or what would have been the pectoral area in a human. Julian enjoyed it, but it wasn't quite as noteworthy as it would have been in his real body. So he mirrored the touch and used the scaled back of his fingers to brush over the much discussed nipples. Garak bit his lip.

"Not such a silly human extravagance anymore, huh?" He grinned

"I might have to concede that point, Doctor." He put his arms around Julian's shoulders, it had the other man stiffen in attention. "But there are still a few Cardassian extravagances I can show you."

Julian nestled his nose against the crook of Garak's neck. The scent was intoxicating.

"And here I though Cardassians didn't indulge in extravagances,"

"Oh, my dear Julian, that's where you're quite wrong. Here," his hand trailed down Julian's exposed belly to the fastenings of his trousers, "let me demonstrate."  
  


* * *

  
At 0600 Julian's alarm informed him that it was time to get up. He groaned, his hand instinctively moving to his face, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. That's when he noticed it. His face felt… normal.

He sat up with a jolt and looked at his hands. They were his hands! He exclaimed in joy and immediately smacked Garak's shoulder. The Cardassian grunted in displeasure and mumbled something the UT didn't quite seem to catch.

"Garak, get up! We're back to normal!"

It took a moment for the words to register, then the form under the blankets started to show signs of movement. Garak sat up too and stared at Julian, a smile starting to spread over his features.

"Oh, my dear Doctor. It's truly a pleasure to be able to look into your handsome face again."

Julian huffed and shook his head with an embarrassed smile. "You always know what to say, don't you?" He leant in and kissed Garak softly on the lips. Then he turned and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. He wiggled his toes and felt an undeniable satisfaction at having his own limbs back. Garak was watching him fondly all the while.

"I bet the others will be delighted that the whole racket is finally over." Julian bent down and retrieved the shirt that had been so carelessly discarded the night before. He was making for the bathroom.

"Oh, I can't say I regret the incident," Garak informed him with his usual smile. "It was quite an educational experience and certainly worthwhile from a scientific perspective."

"Oh yes, everything for science." He blew Garak a kiss before stepping into the shower.

Later, on his way to the infirmary, he heard shouting. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be Kira and Quark again. The two of them were kneeling amongst the shattered remains of the _Cultural Exchange_ obviously trying to reassemble the statue.

"I swear, Quark, if we ever get our real bodies back, I'll have you tossed out of an airlock!" Someone who locked like Quark smacked another person who looked like Major Kira over the head.

Julian grimaced and sucked in a breath. Maybe it was better to spare those two the news of how to reverse the effects of the _Cultural Exchange_ and let them live in sweet oblivion for a little while longer. He decided to quietly sneak off into the infirmary's direction.

End


End file.
